Meet the Parents
by Summer's Sun
Summary: [Complete: AU] Padme’s parents know that she’s married, but they don’t know to who. So when Padme and Anakin are asked back to Naboo, for a ‘family reunion’ things do not goes as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW A/N: I am having a writers block, so if some people could give me some ideas for the next chapters, that would be great, THANKS!**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS, BUT IF I DID, PADME WOULD HAVE NOT DIED AND ANAKIN WOULD HAVE NOT FALLEN TO THE DARK SIDE!**

**Meet the Parents**

**Summary: AU Padme's parents know that she's married, but they don't know to who. So when Padme and Anakin are asked back to Naboo, for a 'family reunion' things do not goes as planned. **

Chapter 1

Padme threw her clothing into a suitcase that was located on her bed. She had just gotten a call from her mother that was requesting her to come back to Naboo for a 'family reunion.' Yea right, like Padme believed her mother, she obliviously just wanted her to come with her husband to Naboo so they could meet him.

"_Padme! Darling! You look so grown-up!" Jobal Naberrie commented as she stared at her daughter in interest. Even though she could only see the holographic form of her daughter, she knew that she looked prettier then before._

"_Mother? Why are you calling, so out of the blue?" Padme questioned as she stared back at her mother. _

"_What? A mother can't call her youngest daughter at any time?" _

"_Of course you can mother, but I was just asking because you never call me. I always have to call you."_

"_That is not true!" Jobal protested and this only made Padme laugh._

"_Of course it is mother! I always have to remember to call you!" Padme squeezed the words in between her laughs._

"_Fine…"_

"_So mother, what have called to talk about?" Padme asked once she had regained herself._

"_We are inviting you and your** husband **to a family reunion! Won't that be fun?"_

"_Me and my-my-m-my husband?" Padme stuttered and she saw her mother nod, "But why mother? Why now?"_

"_We just wanted to invite you to some of our family things. Anyways it's time to see your nieces, and your sister again. Anyways everybody misses you." _

"_But mom-" _

"_No butts Padme, you are coming out two days from now, and that's final." Then Jobal disappeared and all Padme could do was hope that this wouldn't go as bad as she thought it would._

Padme sighed deeply, she hadn't told Anakin yet about her family plans. She knew he would say no right away. Everything of Padme's was packed and ready to go. She knew she had a week, but it was her nature to get everything ready before it happened. She loved to be prepared.

She knew right off the back that her family would be in a state of horror forever when Padme told them that her husband was a Jedi. They were expecting a senator, not a Jedi. Of course, she could always lie about Anakin—No, she would have to tell the truth. Her family deserved to know, even if they didn't accept it.

Padme sat up straight when she heard the front door open. She almost died, what was he going to think? Would he be mad? Without thinking, Padme quickly got up to greet her husband, Anakin Skywalker. _Don't worry, you will be fine. _

"Your home early," Anakin turned around at her voice, "Not that, that's a bad thing."

Padme's laugh echoed in his ears. Padme ran into his arms. He had been gone for too long.

Kissing the top of her head, Anakin thought about the frustration in her eyes. She had seemed extremely mad about something, but Anakin couldn't figure out what. Padme pulled back and smiled, knowing that he had noticed her anger.

"Is there something wrong?" Anakin questioned and Padme sighed. She knew that he would ask that sometime today.

"Well yes Anakin, my family has requested us to go back to Naboo for a family reunion." Anakin's whole face paled at Padme's words.

"A-A what?"

"A family reunion, they are dying to see who I married, I can tell."

"So why don't we just not go?"

"Anakin Skywalker! You know just as well as I do, that we have to go! They are my parents and it's time they knew the truth about their daughter."

"That she married a Jedi?"

"Yes."

"Well then, good luck."

"Anakin! You have to come with me… Please?" Padme pouted and knew that Anakin could not resist this, but somehow, he did.

"No way Padme! NO WAY AM I GOING TO THAT FAMILY REUNION!"

An hour later…

"I can't believe I'm going to that family reunion."

"I promise you, it won't be bad."

"But what will I tell the Jedi Council? 'Sorry, I need a month off to go to my wife's family reunion, did I mention I have a wife?' Yea right…"

"Sounds perfect."

"What!"

"That would probably work-"

"I can't believe you!"

"Hello Anakin, I'm a senator, I'm trying to figure out what I can say to make them give me a break also!" Padme packed the clothes quicker, not noticing Anakin's anger.

"Fine, I'll talk to Obi-Wan tomorrow."

"Thank you love, this means a lot to me."

Padme walked over to her husband and kissed him lightly on the lips. Anakin grabbed Padme down and embraced her, wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I just hope it goes as well as you plan it to be."

The next day…

Padme reached up, expecting to touch the pillow, but instead she touched Anakin's face. She sat up and looked at him strangely. Didn't he have Jedi business to do? He would have been long gone, when she woke up, but strangely he was still there. Padme shook him to wake him from his sleep.

"What is it?"

"Anakin, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here, I live here."

"I mean why aren't you at the Jedi Temple?"

"I talked to Obi-Wan yesterday night after you had fallen asleep. He has gotten everything taken care of. He says that I have a couple weeks off because the council will think I'm on a mission to protect you."

"That's great, I have to go to a meeting today, so I'll be home late."

"So you are going to talk to them about going back to Naboo."

"Naturally."

Anakin laughed at this, not really knowing why, but it was a funny answer. Padme hit him on the head with a pillow, a serious expression plastered on her face. It said: _That is so not funny Master Skywalker and you are going to get it when I get home tonight. _But Anakin didn't care, he didn't mind letting Padme control something's they did….

By the time Anakin's thoughts had ended, Padme was out of bed and getting ready for her meeting. As Padme finished her make-up and getting her 'business stuff' together, Anakin was in a world of his own, wondering what Padme's 'family reunion' would have in store for them.

"Bye love, I'll be back tonight." Padme kissed Anakin quickly and rushed out the door without another word.

Later that night, Anakin found himself sitting at the table, reading the paper. Padme entered the kitchen and sighed heavily as she sat down in the chair across from him.

"Bad day?"

"Of course!"

"So what happened when you asked them for a break?"

"They agreed that I need time off, they gave me a couple weeks." Padme answered and rested her head in her hands. Her elbows were on the table. She was staring at him, thinking about what would happen tomorrow.

"How do you think your parents will react?"

"Hmm…" Padme placed a finger on her lip, thinking, "They'll probably be very surprised for the first two weeks and then on the last week they will love you."

"Oh joy, two weeks of awkwardness."

"Don't worry, I'll be there."

"Who ever said I was worried."

"Well-" Anakin cut Padme off with a kiss, deciding to end this conversation before it turned into a fight that they both didn't want.

Anakin picked Padme up, and carried her into their room, where they would spend the last night of happiness for a long time. They had no idea how awful staying with her parents and exposing the truth would be.

End of chapter 1

**A/N: Hate it? Love it? Please tell me if you liked it or not, it would help! LOL!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for a long time! I've been on vacation for two weeks and I was stuck on ideas for this chapter! It's a kinda of weird chapter, so tell me if you like it! _**

****

**_Thanks SO much for all the reviews!_**

****

**_I do not own star wars! WAH!_**

**Meet the Parents **

**Summary: Padme's parents know that she's married, but they don't know to who. So when Padme and Anakin are asked back to Naboo, for a 'family reunion' things do not goes as planned. **

Chapter 2: Surprises Are Not Always Good 

Padme awoke to the morning sun on her face. She sighed happily and sat up, throwing the covers off of her body. She heard a moan as she opened the shades more then they were.

"Turn off the lights." Anakin groaned and Padme laughed.

"Anakin! Get up! It's almost time to go…"

"Five more minutes." Anakin mumbled and buried his head in a pillow, trying to muffle Padme's yelling.

"ANAKIN!"

"Ok, ok! I'm coming."

"Thank you." Padme ended the conversation and walked towards her closet, she needed to pick out something to wear that her parents would think, appropriate. She quickly dressed in a white gown and walked out into their room. Anakin wasn't there, he was probably getting ready.

Padme walked out of the room, without another thought, she walked towards the kitchen. She wanted to get everything ready. Padme made breakfast and walked into the living room, straightening up everything so when they came home their apartment would be perfect.

"Good morning." Anakin entered the room and gave Padme a quick kiss before walking into the kitchen.

"Morning, we are going to leave soon."

"Fine."

"Something wrong?" Padme questioned as she followed her husband into the kitchen.

"Nope."

"But-"

"There's nothing wrong." Padme smirked at him, before grabbing his cup of coffee from his hands.

"Hey that's mine! Get your own!" Padme drained the cup before he could say anything else.

"Here, it's yours." She pushed the cup towards him and he grabbed it.

"Thanks." Anakin mumbled as he watched her walk out the room.

A couple hours later…

"Come Ani! We have to go! What in the names of the for-"

"I'm coming!" Anakin followed his wife outside the apartment and into the speeder, rushing so he didn't get into more trouble with his wife.

"I was worried you weren't going to make it." Padme teased as she got into the speeder.

"Shut up!"

"Are we still mad about the coffee incident?"

There was a muffled response.

"Sorry love, you said what?"

"No!"

"Then why are you so mad?" Padme questioned getting more serious then she had been, she thought Anakin was faking it, but clearly he wasn't.

"I'm just worried."

"Worried about what?"

"About your parents."

"They're not some monsters that are going to attack us Anakin, so why are you so worried?"

"I'm afraid of what they'll think."

"What they'll think of what?"

"Me!"

"Anakin! I swear they will love you! And if they don't, well then we'll just have to leave and go on our own vacation ok?" Padme lied, but Anakin believed her.

There was nothing to worry about…

On the ship….

"Excuse me, miss? Do you know what this is?"

"Sorry Hun, does it look like I know what this is?"

"No, sorry, I disturbed you." Padme rushed off back towards where Anakin was sitting.

Padme looked at her seat; it had been taken away from the table by another person. Gosh people these days. Padme then looked at Anakin; he was asleep in a chair, his head to one side.

Padme smirked and went over to the seat. Sitting down on his lap, she positioned herself in front of the table, placing her plate down and prepared to start eating. Good thing they were in a corner. Padme poked at one part of her food; disgusted by the way it looked and smelled, she didn't even notice Anakin's eyes open.

"Excuse me, miss, but couldn't you resist me for one second could you?" Anakin teased as he wrapped his arms around her waist securely.

"Shut up, somebody took my seat, and I was too lazy to get another one, do you mind if I sit here?"

Anakin smiled at her question, knowing that she was just kidding and even if he said he did mind she wouldn't get off.

"Not at all milady."

A couple hours later…

"I'm starving!" Padme whined as they walked hand in hand off the ship. Anakin ignored her pleads to stop and get food and whines.

"Please can we just-"

"Don't even think about it, it was your fault for not getting food on the plane. Now hurry we'll be late to see your parents."

"Ok Mr. Skywalker, if you're that anxious to see my parents." Padme teased and Anakin glared at her.

"So why do you want to see my parents so badly?"

"I just want to get this over with."

"Oh please, you know and I know that you're anxious to see them!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"YES, you are!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YES!" Anakin answered and waited her response.

"NO!"

"Ha, see you even told me that I wasn't!" Anakin laughed as Padme wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Shut it Skywalker! This is only round one!" Padme leaned in and gave Anakin a small kiss before walking off before him.

At their hotel…

"Are we almost done?"

"Hold on, I just want to look good for my parents! They haven't seen me in a long time!"

"Three years is a long time?"

"YES ANAKIN!"

"Ok, ok!"

"Ok, I'm ready." Padme said and grabbed Anakin's hand. She opened the door and led the way down to the lobby and out the hotel.

"Naboo is beautiful."

"I know isn't it? That's why I loved living here so much and that's why my parents and sister are still here."

"So where's the house?"

"Over here," Padme pointed to a small house.

It wasn't a big house, but it wasn't small either. It was made out of bricks except the bricks were a gray color. There were different plant vines running along the house. The door was a dark green and a beautiful painting with words on it was placed on the door. It said: 'Naberrie.'

Padme smile got bigger and she dashed up the steps to the door, pulling her husband along side her.

"Are you ready Anakin?"

"If I said no, would we leave right now?" Anakin questioned and Padme laughed as she shook her head.

"Fine, I guess I am."

"Ok, one, two, three." Padme curled her hand into a fist and knocked on the door each time she said a number.

Inside there was a crash and then footsteps rushing to the door. They stopped at the door, hesitated and finally the door swung open all the way.

"Mother!"

"Darling! I missed you so much!" The two women threw their arms around each other, joy and happiness written all over their faces. They chatted quietly until Jobal noticed Anakin.

"This must be your husband!" Padme blinked, not knowing what she meant for a second and then nodded. _Silly me, _Padme thought to herself; she had forgotten all about Anakin when she saw her mother.

"Ah yes, and what is your name?"

Jobal was already carefully expecting Anakin, walking around him. Anakin confused, turned his head every which way Jobal went. Finally Anakin took in the question and answered it when Jobal had stopped moving around.

"Anakin Skywalker."

Jobal's mouth dropped open as she heard the name he had spoken of. Her Padme, her daughter Padme Amidala, a senator, a queen, a perfect girl, was married to a **_Jedi_**.

End of Chapter 2 

_A/N:Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I didn't mean for this story to be on hold for that long. So I hope you guys understand. Today is the day that I'm updating most of my stories. Does that make you guys happy? Sorry for the very short chapter, but if I want to update most of my stories; all the chapters will have to be pretty short. Thanks for all the reviews; they mean a lot to me and for all the support! Thanks again! Ok enjoy and please review!

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!

**Meet the Parents**

**Summary: Padme's parents know that she's married, but they don't know to who. So when Padme and Anakin are asked back to Naboo, for a 'family reunion' things do not goes as planned. **

Chapter 3: Anakin

"Who?" Jobal questioned in complete shock.

"Anakin Skywalker." He repeated, but slower. Padme nodded agreeing with her husband and looked at her mother.

"Mom, is there something wrong?"

Jobal barely nodded. "You're- You're and he's a-"

"What is it mom?" Padme questioned again and touched her mother's shoulder gently. She knew what was wrong with her mother, but didn't want to admit it.

"He's a **_JEDI_** Padme!" Padme hung her head in shame; this was no way to tell her mother about her marriage.

"Yes." She whispered as she felt Anakin move closer to her.

"How Padme? HOW?"

"How what Mother? I will tell you anything you want."

"Why Padme? Why a Jedi?"

"I love him!" Padme's head shot up. "I don't care one bit if it's illegal! He is my husband; he did not force me into this! It was my choice!"

"Oh Padme..." Was all her mother could say. "Come inside, we need to discuss some… issues."

Padme nodded as she watched her mother walk inside before them.

"I told you this was a bad idea angel." Anakin whispered.

"It's not a bad idea! We would have to tell them sometimes Anakin!" Padme turned around sharply and looked her husband in the eyes.

"We cannot lie to them forever." She stated firmly and turned back around following her mother, without even waiting for an answer from Anakin.

**NABOO – NABERRIE HOUSE – LATE EVENING**

Padme sat at the kitchen table, her eyes set on the counter as her mother made some tea. Anakin was outside with her father. They were hitting it off, Padme smiled she knew they would be friends.

"Padme… Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd understand." Padme said and looked at Anakin who was talking to Ryoo. She sighed and twirled her hair around her finger.

"Of course I wouldn't understand Padme, he's a Jedi, you're a senator. This is forbidden."

Padme sighed and sipped the tea as if she didn't mind that it was burning hot. She looked at her mother and forced a smile. "We love each other, that can't be stopped." Jobal nodded.

"I know that can't be stopped Padme, but you know you could have come to us."

"But I couldn't have Mother, you would have told me that I was doing this for all the wrong reasons, but I wasn't. I was following my heart."

"But Padme, this might ruin your life." This was true, but Padme didn't like thinking about it. She was fine how she was.

"We're here for a couple of days, just pretend you like him."

"Of course I like him Padme; I just don't like the idea of you guys being married." Jobal said and looked at her daughter.

"What are we going to tell your aunt?"

"Why do we have to tell her anything."

"She's so judgmental."

"Just like you." Padme said firmly and Jobal looked at her.

"Padme…"

"Mother, you don't even know him."

"That's true…" Jobal placed a hand on her daughter's cheek. Padme had to hold herself back otherwise she would have flung her mother's arm off of her. Padme smiled sweetly. She was furious at her mother; she had no right to judge him.

"I just want you to be safe."

"I am safe." Padme confirmed and stood up picking up her glass with her. "I'm going to see how Dad and Anakin are doing. Maybe he'll understand. Does he know?"

"Yes." Jobal said and smiled sadly at her daughter. Maybe she was right, she shouldn't judge Anakin. She looked out the window as her daughter walked over to her husband and kissed him lightly on the cheek offering him the glass of tea.

Anakin took it from his wife and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. Padme pressed a hand against his chest and watched as her father chased Ryoo around the yard. Jobal sighed and felt her heart sink; she didn't like this idea of them being married one bit. But Padme was happy, so what could she do?

"So what does your mother think?"

"She is still very concerned about this." Anakin shook his head and took a sip of her tea.

"I told you this was a bad idea."

"Anakin, don't' say that." Padme let go of him and walked down to sit on a lawn chair. Anakin sat in the one across from her.

"What if she never likes me?"

"Then that won't be our problem. We'll be leaving a couple of days. Please say that you'll live it out until then." Anakin sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me big time."

"Alright Anakin, I owe you." Padme smiled and took the tea glass from her husband. She pushed back the chair and sighed. "I'll take this in for my mother to wash. I will see you soon." She walked in the house and looked at her mother who was deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?" Padme questioned and looked at her mother. Jobal didn't say anything. Padme placed the glass by the sink and walked up to her room. Something strange was going on.

Jobal clutched the dish towel tightly to her chest as she watched her daughter and that stupid Jedi. She was going to get Padme a divorce as soon as possible. She deserved so much better. She had the perfect guy picked out for her and Padme was going to marry him. She just knew it.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so sorry about the whole wait! I had writers block for this story and I didn't know what to write… Also, to be truthful, I forgot about this story and I am sorry! So please enjoy this chapter and another chapter will be up soon!

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!

Please review!

**Meet the Parents **

**Summary: Padme's parents know that she's married, but they don't know to who. So when Padme and Anakin are asked back to Naboo, for a 'family reunion' things do not goes as planned. **

Chapter 4 

_Jobal clutched the dish towel tightly to her chest as she watched her daughter and that stupid Jedi. She was going to get Padme a divorce as soon as possible. She deserved so much better. She had the perfect guy picked out for her and Padme was going to marry him. She just knew it. _

**NABOO – NABERRIE HOUSE – EARLY MORNING **

Padme yawned and sat up in her bed. She looked at Anakin who was still sleeping besides her. It was a surprise to her eyes when she saw him next to her, because he was never there before. Usually leaving for early missions or retreating back to the temple because Obi-Wan would notice that he was gone. Padme had never really realized what it felt like to just be normal for a change. She sat there for a second before walking out into the kitchen. Jobal was sitting at the table and was rubbing her temples.

"Good morning mother." Padme greeted and smiled politely. Jobal looked up and grinned at her daughter; she sighed and dropped her hands to her side.

"Morning Padme."

Padme helped herself to the coffee. "So what's plan for today?"

"Well your aunt, Sola, and this young man about your age are coming over for lunch and dinner. How does that sound?" Padme almost spit out her coffee. Her head jerked back in confusion.

"What's the young man's name?"

"Well, you see Padme-"

"Mother, what's his name?"

Jobal sighed, "Palo."

"Palo?" Padme shrieked and looked at her mother in disbelief. "What is Palo doing here?"

"Well Padme, I just thought-"

"You're doing it again mother; you're trying to set me up when I'm already happy." Jobal laughed nervously.

"I just don't think you're as happy as you think."

"Of course I am happy!" Padme protested and Jobal pushed her towards her room.

"Don't worry about it Padme, I just invited him because he is part of our family. Nothing's going to happen." Padme shifted her weight from one leg to the other. She shook her head and exhaled loudly.

"Fine – but I'm not talking to him." Jobal waved this away.

"Go get changed, he'll be here in a couple of hours." Padme crossed her arms across her chest and walked out of the room and into her old room where Anakin was still asleep. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. She then laid down and wrapped her arms around Anakin's neck. She snuggled into his side and stayed there.

"What's wrong?" Anakin questioned as he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"My mother invited Palo to lunch and dinner along with my judgmental aunt and my sister Sola."

"Palo? You mean your ex-boyfriend."

"In the flesh." She rested her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. "I can't believe her, but I guess I can't expect anything else from my mother."

"We should leave." Anakin said firmly causing Padme's eyes to snap open.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am Padme; your mother is trying to break us up."

"But I have my dad and my nieces and my sister… I can't just leave because of my mother." Padme played with his hair as he shook his head.

"Padme…"

"Please Anakin, for me." She batted her eyes lashes and Anakin laughed.

"Only if we can stay like this for awhile." Anakin said as last and Padme nodded.

"Thank you so much Ani, I love you."

"I love you too Padme."

**NABOO – NABERRIE HOUSE – EARLY AFTERNOON**

Padme stood in the backyard dressed in a blue dress that was chopped off at her knees. Usually she would have refused to this kind of dress, because she loved long flowing dresses, but Anakin had told her that it looked great on her, so she couldn't refuse. She wore high-heels, which was also against her rules, but her mother had insisted that she wore them. Sola was going on about something or another and Padme was only half listening.

"So Padme, you're married to Anakin Skywalker? The chosen one?" Padme looked at her sister who was starring at her. Padme shrugged and then realized what Sola was talking about.

"Yes, well we're trying to keep that quiet Sola." Sola blushed and offered to get Padme something to drink.

"I'm fine," Padme said and Sola walked away. "Great, now I've scared away my sister." She looked around the backyard to find Anakin talking to her aunt and Palo approaching her. She hadn't seen him in so long. She tried to look interested in the thread that was on the sleeve of her shirt as Palo came closer. He looked like he had just walked out of a holo-gram fashion show, he was so handsome… Padme's heart fluttered, but then she thought about Anakin. She knew that her heart only burned for Anakin and she couldn't go and betray him because he was the love of her life.

"Padme…" He breathed and Padme looked at him and stuck out her hand for him to shake. He shook his head and took her in his arms. Jobal watched from a distance as her daughter was greeted by Palo with a hug and a kiss to the cheek. She smirked and turned back to her oldest daughter.

"Palo, it's nice to see you… It's been far too long." Padme said trying to sound polite, but she couldn't stand the thought of him kissing her cheek with her husband watching on. She looked at Anakin, who had glanced over and was sending Palo warning glances.

"Yes Padme, it's been far too long." Palo said and took in every inch of her. The way her hair fell on her shoulders and how she said his name. She was beautiful, more beautiful then before, if that was possible. She was everything he had ever wished for, but then he saw it. She was glancing at Anakin Skywalker – a Jedi. He looked back at her and found that her eyes were stuck on him. She wouldn't look at him.

"Padme?" She finally snapped out of trance and looked at Palo.

"What is it?" She questioned and gripped the cup that Sola had just dropped off.

"Why don't we go somewhere more quiet?"

"Is here not quiet enough?" Padme asked and Palo shook his head.

"We have so much to catch up on, why don't we sit in the corner with the table set up." Padme looked over at it, she hadn't even noticed it. She had overlooked it when she came out of the house. She sighed and gave in, sending one last glance at her husband before walking over to the table with Palo.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I was very busy and truthfully, I didn't have any ideas for this story! So here is my very short chapter and it's kinda of depressing – so you have been warned! I am sorry that it is so short! Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me and I'm not just saying that! Okay - I'll stop talking now because you probably want to read the story, but I have no idea if you're reading this or not. I'll stop... Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Meet the Parents **

**Summary: Padme's parents know that she's married, but they don't know to who. So when Padme and Anakin are asked back to Naboo, for a 'family reunion' things do not goes as planned. **

Chapter 5: Sure Things Fall

"We have so much to catch up on, why don't we sit in the corner with the table set up?" Padme looked over at it, she hadn't even noticed it. She had overlooked it when she came out of the house. She sighed and gave in, sending one last glance at her husband before walking over to the table with Palo.

He pulled out the chair for her and she sat down, he went around the table and sat down across from her. "So Padme… What have you been doing over the years we have been apart?"

"Well…" Padme shifted – uncomfortable with the topic. "I got married."

Palo fell back in his chair. "You – what?"

"I got married." She repeated and brushed off her skirt.

"To who?"

"Really Palo, that is none of your concern." She laughed and quickly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear when he didn't laugh with her. "It's not important." She said quickly and Palo crossed his arms across his chest.

"Really…" He said and looked at Anakin who was walking over to them. "Come here Padme." Padme's head jerked back.

"What?"

"I said come here, I have something to tell you." Padme inched herself closer and Palo leaned forward, pretending to be whispering something in her ear, but then leaned forward and let his lips gently press against hers. She jerked back and slapped his across his face.

"What are you doing? I told you I am _married_!"

"I thought it wouldn't stop you." He looked around for Anakin, but found that he was gone. He smirked and turned to Padme. "I'm sorry Padme, please forgive!" Padme stood up and shook her head.

"No, not this time… I have to go." She said and went off looking for Anakin. She walked into the house and then into their room that they were staying in. Anakin was in their packing everything up. Padme leaned against the doorway.

"I'm guessing that you saw what happened." He turned around.

"What was that about Padme?"

She moved closer. "Ani, I swear… It was Palo, you know how much I love you." He turned back to the packing.

"Actually, I don't."

"Are you serious?" He didn't saying anything. "Seriously Anakin, I love you more then anybody else… More then my family – please… Believe me."

"I have… I have to get going." Padme sat down on the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Out… For a little bit."

"Are you coming back?"

"Tomorrow."

"What?"

"I'll come back tomorrow and I hope it's better then today." He grabbed the bag and walked out of the room without even saying good-bye. She sat there for a second then stood up and ran after him. She flung open the front door and looked around; he was already walking down the street.

"Anakin!" He didn't turn around. "I love you." She whispered and then turned back and walked into the house. She walked out into the backyard and grabbed her sister by the sleeve. Sola walked into the house with her.

"What is it Padme?"

"He left Sola, I can't believe he left."

'What are you talking about?" She questioned and rubbed some of Padme's tears away.

"Anakin left because he saw Palo and I kissing."

"You kissed Palo?"

"No! He kissed me."

"Well… Did you go after him?"

"He wouldn't talk to me." Padme fell against the couch. "This is my entire fault, he told me that we shouldn't be here and then I said that we were going to be fine and everything fell apart."

"Padme… You can't blame yourself."

"Yes I can." Padme said and buried her head in a pillow. "It's the truth." Sola brushed her sister's hair back.

"He'll be back… He's just confused."

"I'm such a failure."

"No you're not!"

"Look at you Sola! You have everything, two beautiful children, a husband, and a perfect house… How can you tell me that I'm not a failure? I have a husband – but he's a _Jedi_! I can't even walk around in public with my husband and you can!"

"You're not making much sense Padme."

"Good." She grumbled

"But Padme, you do have a very nice also. You're a senator, you have always been in the spotlight and everybody is always like: You're Padme Amidala's sister aren't you? They never know my real name."

"Hmph." Was all Padme could say. Sola stood up and walked towards the kitchen to get Padme a cup of coffee.

"He'll be back Padme; he can't stand to be away from you."

"I'd like to see that happen." Sola poured the cup of coffee and walked back towards the couch. She sat down on the armrest.

"Don't worry about it Padme." Sola continued to tell her sister not to worry as Jobal watched on. Jobal laughed and patted Palo on the shoulder.

"You're doing a great job Palo; you've scared the Skywalker boy off perfectly."

"Now all we have to do is scare him off _forever_." Palo suggested and Jobal nodded.

"Exactly."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I love you all! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope that you still enjoy this chapter. Reviews would be nice! If this chapter is confusing tell me!

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!

Please review!

**Meet the Parents **

**Summary: Padme's parents know that she's married, but they don't know to who. So when Padme and Anakin are asked back to Naboo, for a 'family reunion' things do not goes as planned. **

--

Chapter 6 

"Honey! What happened to Anakin?" Padme crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall as her mother attacked her. She shook her head and refused to say anything. Sola stood next to her and smiled sweetly to her mother.

"He's just taking a walk mother."

"Oh honey! Don't worry; he'll be back if he loves you."

"Shut up mother! You are such a – an intruder! This is my life and you can't even let me live it. Where is my father?" Sola pointed over to the drink table and Padme stormed over there.

"Mother, you do seem to be intruding in her life a lot."

"I'm only trying to help; her marriage to Anakin Skywalker would never work."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm _trying_ to get rid of him Sola; you should know what I mean." Jobal laughed and patted her daughters' shoulder. "Don't worry, your hubby is perfect and I would never try to get him away."

"What?"

"Oh darling, you'll understand once Padme and Palo are married."

"Mother!"

"Oh Charlie! There you are darling!" Jobal said in a sing-song voice. She disappeared from sight as she left a confused Sola standing in the middle of the lawn alone. Sola looked over to Padme who was drinking alcohol to drown her pain. She sighed, she should talk to her.

--

Padme stretched and snuggled into the pillows. She sighed and shook her head; she hadn't felt this bad since she fell down a flight of stairs when she was in school. Her head hurt and her whole body hurt. She looked around the room and found herself in the dress that she was wearing the day before. She was sure that she was hung-over.

"Padme – darling, are you awake?" Jobal questioned and knocked on the door.

"Go away…"

"Anakin's here." Jobal said and waved at Anakin. She clenched her teeth and turned back to the door. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Okay, send him in." Padme said and groaned as Anakin opened the door.

"Padme, what happened to you?"

"Hung-over… Sit." She commanded and he sat down next to her feet.

"Padme, why did you get hung-over?"

"Because you left me and it was the only way to drown my pain." Padme explained boldly and Anakin moved up towards her. He grasped her hand and smiled.

"I'm sorry Padme for getting mad at you… I know you would never do something like that to me." Padme opened her eyes and smiled also.

"Thank you Ani, I knew _you_ would understand." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then fell back against the pillow, "I'm really tired… Can I go to sleep?"

"Yeah Padme, you can." Anakin stood up.

"Stay with me." She said – it wasn't a question, it was a statement. He couldn't dis-obey her.

--

Padme was fully recovered from her hang-over and she was now sitting across the table from Anakin at a small café that had assured them that nobody would come in or out of the café while they were there. The owner was a friend of her fathers and was a trust-worthy guy so they knew that their secret was safe. It was silent in the café and nobody was talking. Padme looked to Anakin and smiled.

"So tomorrow we're getting together with my aunt and Palo again."

"This time I'll keep a close eye on him." Anakin said and placed his hand over hers. "I don't want him ever kissing you again."

"Trust me, I don't either."

"Good, I'm the only one allowed to kiss you – ever."

"What about my family?" Padme teased and leaned forward and kissed him. She pulled back and started to play with her hair. "Palo is not what he seems Anakin, he's pretty tricky."

"Then I'll have to keep a closer eye on him."

"That you will." Padme said and raised her cup to her lips. "If I had the choice, I would kick him out of my life, but I don't want my mother to… Uh kick me out of her house."

"And why would she do that?"

"Because she's super mad that I don't have feelings for Palo at all." Padme giggled, "She always wanted me to marry him. But I told her that I was happily married to you."

"Well that's good."

"Of course it is. I wish that we could leave this family reunion thing, but you know Anakin I do have a duty to my family also."

"I didn't say anything this time."

"I know, but I'm just pointing it out."

"Right." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "Don't worry I'm sure that I can survive your family for a little while. If I can't well then we have a problem."

"How did I deserve such a understanding husband? Most guys would have been furious that Palo kissed me… But you're so settle and that's why I love you so much."

"I'm a Jedi Padme, I have to be settle." She laughed and grabbed her purse.

"That's good, that's very good…" She searched through it and took out a map.

"We should go visit Sabe."

"Sabe?"

"My hand-maiden… She _was_ my hand-maiden when I was still the queen… She was my double I guess when they didn't want me to get hurt. I haven't seen her in years." She traced her finger along a route that they would take, "We should visit her."

"Oh yeah! I remember her, I guess we could go and visit her."

"Great, then it's settled, let's go."

--

Padme knocked on the door and was surprise to see it open right away. Sabe stood in the doorway and smiled. "How can I help you?"

"Sabe? It's me Padme."

"Padme! Oh my god, I haven't seen you in forever…" Sabe wiped her hands on her apron, "C'mon in!"

Padme and Anakin walked into Sabe's house and sat down at the kitchen table. "Would you like anything?"

"No… Nothing Sabe, we just ate."

"We?" Sabe questioned and looked at Anakin. "Oh my god! Is that you Anakin?"

"Hello Sabe."

"Now you're somebody who I haven't seen in a million years… I bet you didn't even remember me."

"You know him _too_ well." Padme teased and smiled, "Actually he didn't remember you until I told him about you."

"Well at least you semi-remember me." Sabe sat down next to Padme, "So what brings some old friends to see me?"

"We're here for a family reunion and we just happened to be around so we decided to come and see you." Padme explained and Sabe sipped her tea.

"Well I'm glad that you did, I've been so lonely for the last couple of years."

"Still no guy?"

"None! Nobody is good enjoy for me." Sabe sighed and then continued, "But it doesn't really matter, I'm fine with being single."

Anakin stayed out of the conversation, he didn't want to get yelled at. Padme nodded in agreement, "Being married isn't all that great."

"Really? You're married."

"To him." Padme pointed to Anakin who didn't say anything, Sabe giggled softly.

"Seriously? You married Anakin?"

"Don't tell Sabe." Padme said seriously and Sabe nodded.

"Oh! Of course not, I won't tell anybody… Promise."

"Good, I knew I could trust you."

"So how are you guys?" Sabe questioned and Padme shrugged.

"I guess we're fine, right Anakin?"

"Yeah, a lot has been happening though."

"Oh really?"

Padme nodded in agreement to Anakin's last comment, "My mother is being a witch right now."

"What do you mean-"

There was a knock at the door. Sabe stood up and answered it then came back to where Padme and Anakin were. She sat down and then said something to herself, "Padme it's for you."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, he kind of reminds me of Obi-Wan."

End of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So here is the newest chapter and I hope you like it! It's not the greatest in the whole wide world, but it's alright. I'll update again soon! There is a cliffhanger and sorry for that! Okay well please review!

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!

Remember to review!

--

**Meet the Parents**

**Summary: Padme's parents know that she's married, but they don't know to who. So when Padme and Anakin are asked back to Naboo, for a 'family reunion' things do not goes as planned.**

--

Chapter 7

"I don't know, he kind of reminds me of Obi-Wan." Sabe said and Padme stood up. She walked towards the door to find a hooded figure standing there in the doorway. She smiled slightly and tipped her head to the side.

"Can I help you?"

"Padme, it's been awhile." He pulled off his hood and smiled at her.

"Obi-Wan! We – I wasn't expecting you." Padme said and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. She looked back at the table noticing that Anakin had sped off to the back of the house. Sabe shrugged and sipped her tea, "Why don't you come in?"

"That would be nice." Obi-Wan walked into the house and sat down next to Sabe, the chair that Padme had been sitting in only moments ago. Padme closed the door and walked after Obi-Wan. She sat down in the chair that Anakin had been sitting in.

"Sabe! I haven't seen you in years; I didn't know that you started living on Naboo."

"Well I decided that it would be a wise idea because I was always close to the Naberrie family and I thought that if I moved here I would remain close to them even though I stopped working for them awhile back. I stayed close with Padme's mother and father and her sister Sola. They are all very great people and I love living here."

"No husband or children?" Sabe blushed slightly.

"No, but I am only twenty-five, I can wait a little longer." Padme shook her head and looked from Obi-Wan to Sabe who was still blushing.

"Well Obi-Wan, what are you really doing here?" Padme questioned and Obi-Wan laughed.

"I was looking for Anakin, but obviously he's not here… Do you have any clue where he could be?"

Padme shook her head, "Why would I know where Anakin is?"

"Because you are his best friend."

"I know, I know, but I don't stalk him and anyways why would he be here on Naboo?" Obi-Wan stood up and thanked Sabe for letting him in her house. Padme looked at Obi-Wan's retreating back as he turned around and smiled.

"You shouldn't trick a Jedi Miss Padme." He then walked out.

"What was that about?" Padme questioned as Anakin walked out of the back room.

"He knows I'm here Padme."

"So?"

"He might catch on about us." All color from Padme's face drained.

"We have to leave. Sorry Sabe, we'll talk to you later." Padme stood up and hugged her friend quickly. She then took Anakin's hand and they walked out of the house together.

**NABOO – NABERRIE HOUSE – EVENING**

"What are we going to do?" Padme questioned as she watched her husband pace around the room. He shrugged and then sat down next to her.

"We have to leave Padme."

"Leave? But I thought we decided that we were going to stay here." Padme said and then turned at the knock on her door, "Come in."

Jobal pushed open the door and smiled slightly at both of them, "Palo is here for dinner."

"But mother, I thought that he wasn't coming today… Today was just for immediate family." Padme pointed out and Jobal just shrugged.

"Honey, I can't just turn him away from this house once he was set foot in it, would you want me to do that to one of your oldest and _nicest_ friends in the whole wide world?"

"Actually mother Anakin is-"

"I knew you would understand, come out for dinner in an hour okay?" Jobal walked out of the room without another word.

"She is a demon." Padme concluded and then buried her head in her husband's shoulder. "I don't want to have dinner with Palo; he'll probably do something to you or to me."

"Don't worry Padme, I have your back."

**NABOO – NABERRIE HOUSE – NIGHT**

Padme sat in between her father Ruwee and her husband Anakin. She smiled politely whenever somebody was talking and she when she was spoken to she would talk. But other then that she'd rather just stay silent and out of the whole conversation all together. Padme didn't want to talk to Palo; she just wanted to be with Anakin after this dinner. She didn't care what it took, she wasn't going to be in Palo's presence for long.

"Padme…? Are you alright? You look pale." Ruwee noticed and Padme raised a hand to her cheek. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Is it all right if I just go to sleep? I am not feeling that great." She lied and Ruwee nodded. Jobal looked annoyed by her daughters comment. Padme just shrugged it off and pushed her chair back.

"It was nice talking to you again Palo, I will see you tomorrow." Padme said and then walked towards her room. She heard Anakin's voice and then heard footsteps towards her room. He opened the door and then closed it quickly behind him.

"I'm sensing that you are feeling fine." Anakin said and then laid down next to her. She moved towards him and rested her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now I do." She muttered and then turned on her said so she was facing him. She smiled and moved closer to him.

"I know you too well."

"That's true," Padme agreed, "But I know _you_ even better."

"You want to bet?"

"Not really."

--

It was late at night and Padme found herself still awake. She was starring up at the ceiling and just thinking to herself. She heard a tap at the window and quickly buried her head in Anakin's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"You're awake."

"I can't sleep if you're not sleeping."

"It was nothing… I don't think." Anakin gently rubbed her back and pulled her closer to himself.

"You want me to check it out?" Padme nodded into his shoulder. He gently placed her head on the pillow and got out of the bed. He walked over to the window and looked down.

"Oh god… No way, why is _he_ here?"

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Meet the Parents**

**Summary: Padme's parents know that she's married, but they don't know to who. So when Padme and Anakin are asked back to Naboo, for a 'family reunion' things do not goes as planned. **

**Note: So sorry for not being here for a long time! I didn't mean to be so long with this chapter and I hope that you can forgive me! School started about a month ago and it's been keeping me really busy! So sorry again, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!**

--

Chapter 8

"Oh god… No way, why is_ he_ here?" Anakin questioned causing Padme to jerk straight up and slip out their bed. She walked over to the window and looked down at Obi-Wan.

"Oh force! What are we going to do?" Padme asked and back ed away from the window. They were busted.

"You might as well just admit it you two, I know you're together!" Obi-Wan called and Padme quickly walked out of the room. She walked to the front door and then around the back. She stopped in front of Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi, there is a explanation for this."

"Ah, don't worry Miss Padme, your secret is safe with me." Obi-Wan said and walked into the house.

"Obi-Wan what are you doing?"

"Going to talk to Anakin… Am I not allowed too?"

"No, no," Padme blushed slightly, "Go on."

--

Padme was sitting at the end of the table at noon. She looked around from Obi-Wan to Anakin and then directly at Palo. He was starring at her and waved at her slightly before turning his attention back at everybody else. She looked back at her husband and then at Sabe who was sitting next to Obi-Wan and Jobal. She sighed and placed her hands in her lap.

"Honey are you alright?" Jobal questioned innocently and Padme nodded as she looked down at the ground.

"Why don't you and Palo go on a walk?" Padme's head shot up and looked at Palo. He nodded and stood up.

"Why Mrs. Naberrie I think that would be a splendid idea." Padme pushed her chair back and glanced at Anakin who just shrugged. Padme walked out the door with Palo trailing behind her.

"Palo?"

"Yes Miss Naberrie?"

"Actually it's Mrs. Skywalker." Padme said as she wrapped her cloak tighter around her body, "But Padme is alright also."

"Alright Padme, what is your question?"

"What do you want from me? Why are you here?" She questioned and brushed her brown curly hair out of her face. She picked up one of the flowers growing along the side and tucked it into her hair.

"I just want to be with you Padme, that's all."

"No Palo, I think you want more then that."

"Padme… All I want is your friendship… And you're love."

"What did you say?"

"Padme darling, if I can't love you then obviously Anakin Skywalker can't either."

--

Padme tossed herself on her bed and cried. She hadn't been this upset before. Her mother was planning to split her and Anakin up and Palo was part of the plan. She had talked to Sola right after she came back from her walk with Palo. She hated all of this, she hated being here and she didn't want to be here anymore. Anakin was right, they shouldn't have come.

"Padme… What's wrong?" Anakin questioned as he sat down next to her. She buried her head deeper into the pillow that she held tightly in her hands.

"We're leaving Ani," She whispered, her voice muffled against the pillow. "I can't stay here anymore."

"What? Padme I thought you wanted to stay."

"I don't want to stay if it means losing you." She cried out and sobbed, "My mother is trying to break us up and set me up with Palo. You were right, we shouldn't have come here."

"Alright Padme, I'll pack out bags…" He trailed off and walked to the closet where Padme's stuff was stored. He grabbed everything and piled it neatly into the suitcase. "What are you going to tell your parents?"

"I don't know yet, let's just go out there and tell them."

"Alright, ladies first." Padme sat up and stood on her feet.

"You're so evil."

--

"Mother, father, I've decided that I have to leave." Padme stood in front of everybody. Jobal nearly choked on the piece of fruit that she held in her hands.

"What why? Padme why are you leaving?"

"Because mother, I can no longer stay here. My duty is calling me. Anakin has to go also… Isn't that right Obi-Wan?"

"Right," Obi-Wan said and smiled slightly, "We have a huge mission awaiting us."

"So you see mother and father, I cannot stay, senators cannot leave for long." Padme said and bowed her head slightly. Palo jumped forward and got down on one knee.

"Before you go Padme…"

"Palo, not now."

"I just wanted to know if you would give me your hand in marriage."

"What are you talking about? I'm married!"

"Yes but we can always get your divorced."

"PALO!"

"So what's your answer Padme?"

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Meet the Parents**

**Summary: Padme's parents know that she's married, but they don't know to who. So when Padme and Anakin are asked back to Naboo, for a 'family reunion' things do not goes as planned.**

--

_Authors Note: So sorry about the delay of this chapter! It's been awhile since I wrote anything and I thought I should update all my stories, so here is the update! I hope you like it and again I am really sorry about the lack of chapters! This is one of the more serious chapters and the next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for the reviews! OH YEAH IMPORTANT NOTE: THE SIGNATURE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, THE NAME WAS SUPPOSE TO BE CROSSED OUT, BUT IT DIDN'T WORK... So just pretend that it's crossed out! Okay? Thanks! Enjoy!_

_I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!_

_Please review!_

--

Chapter 9

Padme stood in amazement and looked at her parents then Anakin and then Obi-Wan, "No way! I'm married and I'm happy… Just leave me alone!" Padme yelled and ran towards her room. She hated this family and she just couldn't wait to get out of it. She grabbed her bag and walked back out still in a huff.

"I'm leaving and there's nothing that you can do about it. I have to go, my job calls me I'll call you later Sola." She stuffed the bag in Anakin's hands and walked out of the doors. Anakin shrugged and walked after her.

"What was that back there Padme?"

"It was me leaving Palo and everybody else behind me."

"You're sure about this?"

Padme turned and stopped walking, "Are you kidding me? I'm absolutely positive about this."

"Padme!" Jobal yelled and ran down the street. Padme shook her head and waited patiently for her mother to come. "Padme Amidala-Naberrie, you are coming back in that house and marrying Palo or else!"

"Or else? Is that the best you can do mother?"

"Or else I'll tell the council that Anakin and you are married and I know how much you don't want that Padme!" Jobal yelled and smirked as she watched her daughters face change from happy to worried to sad to every emotion possible.

The words echoed in her mind and she looked at Anakin who sighed softly and nodded to her sadly. They couldn't risk that, they couldn't risk him getting found out and him losing all his dreams that he had promised his mother before she died. Padme nodded as she bit her lip and then stuck out her hand as her mother led her away, Anakin trailing behind her.

--

"Padme, darling?" Palo questioned and placed the ring on her hand. She looked out the window as he settled down next to her and she sighed. "Padme darling you have to be happy for me to be happy.

"How can I be happy? You just blackmailed me into getting married to you!" Padme said and crossed her arms across her chest the ring was unfamiliar to her fingers and she didn't like it. She didn't like wearing a ring. "I hate you so much."

"Don't' blame me Padme; it was your mothers' idea."

"I know, I hate you both."

--

Padme breathed in deeply and then sighed again. She was sitting on the window still on the second month of her engagement to Palo. She hadn't expected Anakin to hang around, but he had decided that divorce was the best thing for them. He couldn't stop them and they both knew that he couldn't give up his job as a Jedi, so she had to get married. Maybe if some different world, they could have been together, but not now, they had their jobs to return to and they just couldn't be together. She looked at her two nieces playing in the yard and then to Sola and her husband. She hadn't spoken very much to Palo or her mother, but her father was the only one she was willing to talk too.

"Padme darling, are you alright?" Her father questioned and she turned around.

"Father, I didn't' know you were going to come today…"

"Padme, are you alright?" He repeated and she shook her head.

"Mothers making me marry Palo and I don't want too and Anakin's making me divorce him so his secret doesn't get exposed and I don't know what to do!" She said like she was a four year our and complaining to her father. He sat down next to her and smiled slightly.

"Honey, you're wedding in three months, you have to decide what to do by then even if it means giving something up. But not matter what, the people that truly matter will always be with you."

Padme nodded and sighed, "You tried talking to mother?"

"Yes and I didn't get very far at all… I'm sorry Padme, I don't know what else to do either." Her father stood up and walked towards the door, "Good luck Padme, I will speak with you about this later."

"Good-bye father." She whispered and turned back to the window. She pressed her palm firmly against the glass and realized that she wanted to be Sola, she wanted to be a mother and having a loving family and a loving husband. She didn't know what she would give up to be like her. Everything probably.

--

Padme was sitting at the kitchen table, a pen in hand when Anakin arrived. It had been months since she had seen him and when he entered the room her breath was gone and she couldn't think of anything but him and the times that she had had with him. She couldn't believe what she was giving up. She bit her lip as she looked at the papers in his hands. He handed it to her without a word and then sat down beside her as she read them over. He hadn't wanted this and he just wanted to hold Padme in his arms and tell her that everything was alright and everything would be alright and that she had nothing to be worried about. But he watched as she traced along the words as she read with her pen making light lines under the words. She read through it quickly, skipping most of the important parts and not caring because she knew that he wouldn't take anything that important. She got to the last page and then smiled. She was giving him everything in Coruscant because she was going to live here from now on. She looked at where he had signed it and then she swallowed and placed her pen at the 'x'. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before she scribbled her first name. Then she finished with her two last names and then shoved it over to Anakin, not wanting to look at it anymore. She went back to her paperwork as he stood up without another word and walked out of the room. She wanted to cry right then, but she was sure that he would only think that she was weak and that she just didn't have any self-control at all. She was sure he blamed her for everything and she couldn't believe that she had just given up the love of her life… He couldn't either.

--

Anakin walked through the streets and found himself back at the lawyers' office. He had promised to keep this a whole secret or else. And those were Anakin's exact words, _'If you tell anybody about this, there will be a problem. You cannot tell anybody… Or else.'_ He was sure that the lawyer wasn't going to tell anybody. He flipped to the last page of the papers and looked at her signature.

x _Padme Skywalker-Amidala-Naberrie_

She had crossed it, but it was still there in print and he believed that she still loved him. He was certain that she still did, and he clearly still loved her, but this was the way it had too be and he couldn't do anything about it. It was fate and you just can't fight fate.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Meet the Parents

**Summary: Padme's parents know that she's married, but they don't know to who. So when Padme and Anakin are asked back to Naboo, for a 'family reunion' things do not goes as planned. **

**Authors Note: Sorry about the delay again. Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad that you're liking the story so far! Okay this is a short chapter and I'm sorry about that. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will update soon, I promise!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!**

--

Chapter 10

It had been months. Two or maybe three… She didn't keep track anymore. She didn't really want too. It was too painful for her.

Padme blew on the hot liquid before her. She smiled at her guest across the table and blew some more, making the steam swerve to the side. She blew again, this time harder making a dip in the liquid. She smiled, she found it amusing that she could entertain herself while her guest sat there like they didn't know what they were suppose to do now. She found herself listening to her old friend Bail and then her eyes were fixating on her mother who was nodding in agreement. Across the table there was Obi-Wan and Sabe and then there was Palo next to her. She didn't know what had possessed her to come to this meeting, but she was pretty sure that her mother had done the trick into black-mailing her some more. She didn't know why she put up with her, but she knew that she was the only one who knew about this besides Palo.

"Darling?" Palo questioned and Padme looked up from her drink. She didn't usually respond to that name coming from other people but Anakin, but she had too otherwise her mother would probably do something that she didn't really want her to do. She looked around at everybody else before responding.

"Yes? What is it?" Padme questioned and Palo smiled.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know that you were listening."

Padme smiled slightly, "Alright." She looked over at Sabe who just shrugged at her and then her eyes met with Obi-Wan. She hadn't seen Anakin in a long time and she just wanted to see him. She wanted to ask Obi-Wan about it, but didn't know what to say to him. She sighed and brought the cup up to her lips before sipping it and placing it back down.

--

Padme stirred in her sleep when she heard something hit her window. She jerked up in the dark and flicked on the light. She hated the sound of something outside. She pulled back her covers and then looked out the window. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw her ex-husband standing below. She waved slightly before grabbing her jacket and tip-toeing down the stairs and gingerly opening the door. She closed it silently behind her and then ran to Anakin. She stopped a couple of feet in front of him and smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." He confessed and reached forward and touched her shoulder and then brought her against him. She welcomed the warmth and she remembered how good it felt to be held by Anakin. She was glad that he was here and she smiled as she buried her head in his chest. She didn't want this to end.

"If they see us we'll be dead." Padme said quietly and he kissed the top of her head before resting his head on-top of hers. She was amazed that he would come back to her after all this was all her fault. They wouldn't be in this position if she hadn't forced him to come with her to this family reunion.

"Oh god Anakin, I missed you so much." He nodded, understanding her and she knew that he always would understand her. She lifted her head and met him halfway in a kiss. It was soft and romantic and she didn't ever want to part, but she did. She placed her head back down against his chest and smiled. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do without you."

"Me too… Padme I can't live without you. I'll let your mother tell the council as long as I can be with you." He whispered and she shook her head.

"Ani, you know we could never do that. You'd be betraying your mother and yourself. Don't do it for me Anakin, I'm not worth it."

"I don't want to have to live a life of a Jedi if it means that I have to live without you Padme. I'd do anything to just be with you. What are we going to do if you won't let me?"

"I don't know, live without each other?" She questioned and he wrapped his arms tighter around her. He didn't want to live a life without her. He wanted her here with him forever and ever and she would never get away from him. "Anakin… I-I don't know what to do and it scares me. I always know what to do."

"I know angel… I know."

She bit her lip, "What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea."

"We need to figure something out soon before it turns morning and they find us. I cannot have that happen Anakin, I cannot have your dreams taken away from you."

"But Padme, I don't care about my dreams if it means that I have to live a life without you. I love you more then anything in the world." She bit her lip harder and thought for a second.

"But Anakin, I mean, you'd be betraying everything that you lived by and you would be disappointing Obi-Wan and I know that he has been like a brother and father to you so I know that you wouldn't want to do that." They both heard the crash of something inside the house and they knew that it was time for Padme to go. It was time for her to prepare for the wedding.

"Love… I have to go." She said quietly and he nodded, releasing her. They stood there for a second before she reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. She turned around and walked towards the door. "I love you." She mouthed before opening the door and walking back in.

"I love you more." He whispered, but she was already gone.

--

She saw him disembark on his journey back to where he was staying as she sat at her window. She didn't want him to go, but she was afraid for him and she didn't want him to get harmed just because of her. She just didn't want that. She didn't want this to be happening either, but she couldn't do anything. She didn't know when she would next see him, but she hoped it was soon because she loved him with all her heart and soul and her heart broke when he turned away from her and at the thought of him leaving her. She just couldn't take it. She didn't want to take it. She didn't want to do anything. She didn't want to marry Palo, but what choice did she have? She had no idea what she was going to do, but she was sure that she was going to fix this sooner of later. She loved Anakin too much not too.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

**Meet the Parents**

**Summary: Padme's parents know that she's married, but they don't know to who. So when Padme and Anakin are asked back to Naboo, for a 'family reunion' things do not goes as planned.**

**Authors Note: Sorry about the delay again. I've been busy and here it's Christmas… I don't know about you guys, but it is here! So MERRY CHRISTMAS! To all those who celebrate it! I'll update again when I get the chance and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!**

**Enjoy! And please review!**

--

Chapter 11

Padme twirled around in front of the mirror and then looked at her mothers' sullen face.

"That will just not do Padme; it doesn't look flattering on you at all." Jobal said and Padme shook her head. She didn't understand why her mother had to be so judge-mental of her and her body. She liked the dress. It was short and white and it didn't drag. Her mother wanted a long dress that was heavy and dragged on the ground. Padme wanted a small wedding that meant much more (even though she was planning on not getting married, she liked how Anakin and her had gotten married) then a huge wedding that meant nothing. Her mother wanted a huge wedding that meant everything about honor while she thought that small weddings were a waste of time and meant nothing. It showed weakness and that they were on a lower level then everybody else.

"Will you go and try another one on?" Jobal questioned and Padme twisted her mouth in disgust. Of course she would go and try on another dress, but not happily. She hated the dresses that her mother picked.

"Alright." She walked back into the dressing room and found herself trying on a similar dress to the one she was wearing at her wedding to Anakin. It was beaded and beautiful. It touched the ground, which she didn't mind as much as she thought and was a v-neck cut. She slipped on white sandals and clicked the clasp into place. She walked out of the dressing room and her mother stared in awe at her dress.

"That looks wonderful on you Padme… Don't you think?"

Padme nodded eagerly. She would do anything to just get out of the store and be free of her mother for an hour while she went over to Sabe's house, "I think it's perfect."

"Good, then we'll get this one. Now go change, you're going to be late to get to Sabe's house." Jobal said and shooed her daughter back into the dressing room. She was sure that Padme was going to go through with this marriage and then they would have their family honor back.

Padme took off her dress and changed back into her knee-length skirt that she was never allowed to wear when she was on duty, and her blouse. She slipped on her shoes and laid the dress carefully over her right arm as she pushed back the curtain. She took special notice how there were no other customers in the store. She had forgotten to ask her mother about that. She handed the dress to her mother and then walked towards the window. A light went off and she found herself starring into the front of a camera. She backed away from the window and walked over to her mother.

"What are they doing here?" She questioned quietly.

"They're looking for you darling, they're waiting to figure out who you're getting married too." Jobal said and took the dress that had been wrapped up and placed on a wrack, "Are you ready?"

"To go out there?" Jobal nodded and Padme sighed, "Are you kidding? They'll eat me alive."

"Aw now Padme, you know that they won't. They'll just take a couple of pictures and that's all." She said and grabbed Padme's hand, "You're going to be late for Sabe's party for you."

Padme bit her lip and pushed open the door, she saw the lights flash off in her face as she quickly walked by into the safety of the hover-car. Her mother slid in after her and closed the door, "Too Sabe's house please." She said and the driver nodded. He speeded off without another word.

--

Padme sighed and pulled her body up towards Sabe's house. She waved at her mother as she reached the door and watched the hover-car move farther and farther away from her. She looked around and then knocked on Sabe's door. Sabe opened it and pushed Padme inside.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting forever for you!" She gripped Padme's wrist and pulled her into the kitchen. Padme's breath caught in her throat when she realized who was standing before her.

"Anakin…" She breathed and then sat down at the kitchen table where everybody else was seated. There was Obi-Wan there also. Sabe sat down next to him and Padme shook her head.

"My mother told me that you were having a party for me? But this does not seem like a party at all if I might say so myself." Padme said and Sabe laughed lightly.

"I have much bigger plans then just a party; you should know me better then that Padme Amidala-Naberrie." She said purposely forgetting the 'Skywalker' part of her name because it was no longer her name.

"I guess I don't." Padme said and smiled gratefully at her friend. She turned to Anakin, "So what are you guys planning?"

Sabe cut in, "I got there here because we're getting you out of here."

"Out of here?"

"Yes, we're going to get you out of here before you have to get married to that scum bag who should die in hell." Sabe said and banged her fists against the table. Padme held her hands in defense.

"Whoa, slow down there Sabe, we don't want you killing anything yet." Padme said and dropped her hand below the table while Anakin's hand grabbed hers at the same time. Their fingers were interlaced and she felt herself being pulled towards him. He rested their hands on his thigh and she smiled slightly at him. "So tell me, what are we really doing here?"

"I told you!" Sabe said and Padme shook her head.

"I didn't believe you, that's why I asked." Padme said and twisted her mouth to the side before speaking, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, we're pretty serious." Obi-Wan spoke for the first time since she had been there and she looked at him then Sabe then Anakin. She then looked at the table and placed her free hand in front of her. She didn't know what to say.

"Well… I-I… I don't know if that's a good idea." Right as the words escaped her lips she knew she had done something wrong. She felt Anakin's hand release hers and she brought her hand up to meet with her other one. She played with the ring on her finger and sat there for a second. "I mean, I don't want to marry him, but I don't know what else to do… My mother will ruin everything if I don't get married to him."

"But if you do Padme, then we can't be together." Anakin said quietly and she nodded.

"I know, I know and I don't want that but I have no other choice. I'm glad that you all came here for me, but I've made up my mind. I still love you though." She muttered the last part so Anakin was the only one who heard. Obi-Wan looked at Sabe who just shrugged.

"I have too go." She stood up and walked towards the door. She turned to go out the backdoor and found herself leaving against the wall when nobody could see her. She needed support because she couldn't believe that she had actually turned down an idea of running away from all of this. She heard foot-steps and tried to steady herself, but it didn't work so well. She saw Anakin and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry about this, but I think that it's for the best." Padme said and Anakin nodded. He stood next to her and looked at the ceiling. "I still want to be close Ani because I don't think I can ever love somebody like I love you."

He nodded, but no words were spoken from him. She closed her eyes to try and erase all the memories of him and her together.

"Anakin?" She questioned, but there was nothing. He was gone. He had walked out the door when she was not listening. She would never forget looking at his retreating back walking across the hills until he was a tiny dot in the horizon and she would never forget how he never looked back to see if she was watching him.

Not even once.

--

She sneezed as she inhaled the perfume that they wanted to put on her. It was the day before her wedding and she hadn't seen Sabe, Obi-Wan, or Anakin since two weeks ago. She pushed the feeling of guilt that was stuck in her stomach away and looked at Dorme who smiled sadly at her.

"Are you alright mistress?" She questioned and Padme nodded.

"Yes, yes… Um, what made you think that I wasn't?"

"Well you just had that crossed look on your face" Padme raised her hand to her face and shook her head as she laughed slightly.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

Dorme nodded, "Well I'm sorry about that. The perfume does smell pretty awful so I guess we'll just go with your old perfume?"

"Yeah, that would be ideal." She said and smiled gratefully at Dorme who understood her so well. She was only pretty sure that Sabe and Obi-Wan hated her guts and she was positive that Anakin was never returning after what she had done to him. Dorme brought back the small bottle and sprayed in on Padme then placed it on the table. "Thanks Dorme."

"No problem. Well are you ready for the girls night out?" Padme shook her head.

"Not really, there are no people that I really want to mingle with tonight. Sabe is… Well I actually don't really know where Sabe is… Do you?" Dorme shook her head.

"I haven't heard from her in awhile… She's probably busy with whatever she does for a living." Dorme laughed and handed Padme her sweater. "Go mistress and have fun."

Padme nodded and stood up. She walked over to the door and then walked out of it. She only wished that she could have fun.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Meet the Parents**

**Summary: Padme's parents know that she's married, but they don't know to who. So when Padme and Anakin are asked back to Naboo, for a 'family reunion' things do not goes as planned. **

**Authors Note: Sorry about the delay. This is the second to last chapter! So enjoy and thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars!**

--

Chapter 12

"Padme!" She yelled as she saw the elegant petite brown haired girl cross the floor and into the crowd of people. "Padme, _darling_! Come here! I haven't talked to you in years! Darling, darling! Come here!"

Padme turned her head and grimaced as she saw Palo's mom yelling over to her. She walked over there carefully, politely making conversation with some of the people she passed. She winced as she finally got to Palo's mom and she took her hand. Palo's mom was named Candy.

_Go figure…_ Padme thought to herself, thanking force that she remembered Palo's mothers' name. She hadn't talked to her in many years, "Please Padme, call me Candy or you could even try out mom."

Padme winced again and tried to smile, "Uh-huh… Well thanks Candy." She said, not even trying out how mom sounded directed to this horrible person that looked like a witch. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Sabe who waved at her and walked over.

"Candy! I don't think that you've met my best friend?" Padme asked, her question stopping to see if Candy was going to answer the question.

"I don't think that I have either! Come here darling! I'm Candy, Palo's mother!" She said and gave Sabe a light hug before letting her go and letting her drift towards Padme's far side and away from Candy. "She's such a doll Padme!"

"Thanks, I've known her forever."

"She's going to be your brides-maid none the less?" Candy questioned and Padme nodded. Of course her best friend was going to be her brides-maid, but she remembered that she hadn't asked Sabe about being it. She looked over at Sabe who smiled proudly and nodded to Padme. Padme knew that she was still mad about what she did a few weeks back, but she needed Sabe more then ever now.

"Yes, I'm going to be her brides-maid." Sabe said and Candy broke out into a smile.

"Thank the heavens! I trust you to be a wonderful brides-maid and I just thought that when I saw you walk into the room and walk over to us. You'll be absolutely perfect! I just know it! Palo will love you! Would you like to meet him? Or have you already met him?"

Sabe looked nervous, "Oh no… Actually I've met him before, if you'll excuse me I have to talk to Padme in private?"

"Oh yes anything! She's going to be married tomorrow, so do what you must!" Candy said and handed her something in her hand. Sabe looked down at the wad of credits and Candy smiled, "Something for you." She whispered and walked off. Padme was already heading towards the door when Sabe caught up to her.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh… To the bathroom?"

"Do you really think that I fall for that?"

"Well I don't know… You could."

"Padme Amidala-Naberrie, I've known you for too long to believe that the bride to be is just going to the bathroom…" She paused and pushed the credits into her friends hands, "So where are you going?"

"Are you bribing me?" Padme questioned and Sabe just laughed.

"Wait… You were serious about that? Well then no, I'm not bribing you… I'm just giving you whatever Miss Whats-Her-Face… Gave to me." Sabe said and Padme laughed while she stuffed the credits into her pocket. "So where are you really going?"

"I don't know really, anywhere but here." She said and then pressed a hand to her forehead, "Is Anakin somewhere?"

Sabe shifted her weight nervously, "Anakin… He left Padme, about two days ago… Obi-Wan tried to stop him but he said that since you had made your decision he wanted to honor it so he went back to the Jedi Temple."

"Is that right?" Padme stated and Sabe nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Sabe, he made his decision and I made mine… We just need to make sure that we _honor_ them." She said and gave a mysterious smile before walking off towards her room.

--

Padme was dressed in the long white dress before she had even eaten anything. Her mother was fussing about her and she was reading a letter that had been sent to her in the mail. It was from Sabe, but it had Anakin's hand-writing on it. She smiled as she read it and then she ripped it up just as it had asked. She pressed a hand to her forehead and smiled, she wanted everything perfect today before she made a move. She didn't want to mess up her whole plan before it had even started. She looked at her mother who smiled at her and handed her the diamond earrings. Padme grabbed them and put them carefully on. She felt her hair being combed and then she looked at the shoes that were in front of her. Her mother handed her something to eat as she stepped into the shoes.

"Padme darling, you look amazing… Beautiful as always." Candy said as she entered the room. She closed the door behind her and smiled, "You are a real catch and I'm so glad that you decided to marry my boy."

"Ah it was nothing Candy, I really love him." She said, causing her mother to grin like an idiot. Padme didn't say anything as she smirked and rolled her eyes at Sabe who was just adjusting her own gown. It was a soft pink and brought out Sabe's features. Padme liked it especially on her and Sola. She hadn't spoken to Sola in awhile. As if on cue Sola waltzed into the room.

"Padme! You are beautiful!"

Padme muttered something like, "That's what everybody says and it's not going to be for long anyways." That only Sabe could hear it.

"Padme!" She snapped and pushed her blonde-ish hair up into a bun and then let it fall down on her bare shoulders, "Should I leave?" She asked and Candy shook her head and stopped chatting with Sola and Jobal.

"You seem like part of the family… So why would you leave?"

"Can I talk to Sabe in private for one moment?" Padme questioned and the three nodded as they headed out the door. The door closed and Padme turned to Sabe and laughed, "They don't suspect a thing."

"Well of course they don't Padme, they don't know what you and your 'ex-husband' are planning." Sabe said and laughed along with Padme.

"Hungry?"

"Starved."

"Let's go then."

"I don't think that they're ready for this… They don't even see it coming."

Sabe cast her eyes on Padme and smiled, "Is anybody ready for it?"

End of Chapter 12

--

**Ending Note: So did you like it?**

Happy New Year!

**Please review!**

**See you next year!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Meet the Parents**

**Summary: Padme's parents know that she's married, but they don't know to who. So when Padme and Anakin are asked back to Naboo, for a 'family reunion' things do not goes as planned.**

**Authors Note: Sorry about the delay. Last chapter here! I don't know if there will be a sequel or not! Okay this is a horrible ending and I'll re-write it if you want me too! Thanks for the reviews! THIS IS THE WORST CHAPTER EVER AND I WILL TOTALLY UNDERSTAND IF YOU HATE IT AS MUCH AS I HATE IT... x.x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

--

Chapter 13

(Normal POV)

Padme stood at the alter, her eyes glazed over and Palo gripping her hand, a little too tight. She turned her head every once and awhile and found herself starring at a huge crowd. Her mother in front of all of them. She felt as if they were an army that was forcing them to get married. And her mother, of all things, was the one who was leading the army. She didn't like that thought at all, but it was very true. Her dress was perfect, but somehow she didn't like it. She hated how it hugged at her hips and was too low-cut. She thought it had been perfect, but she had been wrong.

"Now, where are the rings?" The priest asked and Palos best man stepped forward and handed the priest the rings. She simple smiled as Palo went through his speech and told her how much he loved her and then placed the ring on her finger. She returned the sentiment and placed the ring on his.

"Is there anyone that objects to this marriage?" Padme held her breath this was the moment that they had both been waiting for. She smiled and scanned the crowd, in the back stood a hooded figure that nodded his head and waited for the right moment. She pushed a handful of her brown hair back and then her eyes looked over at Sabe who smiled simply and turned to the hooded figure. She nodded her head and he took off his hood.

"I object!" He yelled and he walked up the aisle, his eyes shinning and starring at Padme. She bit her lip happily and looked at the priest whose eyes were wider then ever now.

"You… You… Anakin Skywalker?" The priest questioned, recognizing the young Jedi in a matter of seconds.

--

(Flashback)

_Padme stood with her hands over her chest and the holo-telephone out in front of her. The form of her husband stood in front of her, "So you're telling me that those divorce papers were false?"_

"_Yes my love, I couldn't tell you because I didn't think that you would be… That you would accept of what I wanted to do."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_I don't want you to marry Palo, Padme."_

"_I know Anakin, but _fake_ divorce papers? You had to go that far?"_

"_I had to convince your parents that we were really divorced… I don't want to lose you Padme."_

"_Oh force Anakin, I don't want to lose you either and I'm sorry about what happened at Sabe's house, I don't know what happened, I just lost it…" Padme smiled slightly as he just laughed._

"_It's alright Padme; I knew that you wouldn't do that to me."_

_Her eyes shinned, "So what do you have in mind Mister Skywalker?"_

"_I'm going to the council today to tell them about us. I don't care what happens, just as long as I can be with you Padme." He said and she brushed a lock of her hair back and sighed. She didn't know what to say, of course she wanted to be with the love of her life, and she didn't want anything else. She nodded her head meekly and then smiled brightly._

"_You will tell me what they say?"_

"_I'll send you a letter the day. I just hope that it gets there before your wedding. You're sure that you're okay with this Padme?"_

"_Of course! I love you… but what if this doesn't work Anakin? What if they council does not approve of us and you get kicked out of the order?"_

"_Well then, that happens. But don't worry Padme, have some faith in me."_

_Padme smiled, "I do."_

(End of flashback)

--

"You… You… Anakin Skywalker?"

"That would be me." He said and smiled and looked over at Padme who was already taking off her veil and getting ready to escape with her husband. She looked over at her mother who was about to explode. She looked at Anakin, sending him a mental warning. He smiled at Padme just as Jobal stepped forward.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! HE CAN'T OBJECT TO THIS MARRIAGE! HE'S A JEDI AND HE ALREADY DIVORCED MY DAUGHTER!" Jobal yelled and looked over to her husband for help, but Padme's father would do no such thing. He looked at Padme and then a smile broke onto her face. "HE CANNOT OBJECT!"

"Misses Naberrie, he actually can object if he has a reason."

"I love her." He said simple and looked over at Jobal.

"I'm going to tell that Jedi council of yours so quick that you will be kicked off! I don't see why you ever wasted your breath and ruined my daughters' wedding! You are an idiot! You just lost the two things that were most important to you!"

Padme stepped in, this was getting way out of hand, "Actually mother, he already talked to the Jedi council and they decided that they should let him be married. It didn't seem to be bothering him with his battles and that they couldn't afford to lose 'the chosen one'." She stepped down the steps of the alter and grabbed Anakin's hand.

"The wedding is off." Anakin said and squeezed Padme's hand.

"Padme Amidala Naberrie, get your butt back up to the alter and get married to Palo, this is what _you_ have always wanted!"

Padme shook her head, "No it isn't mother. It's what you've wanted for me. And actually, my full name is Padme Amidala Naberrie _Skywalker_."

"But you two are divorced!"

"Not really mother. The divorce papers were fake."

The priest stepped in, "You can't have a married woman marry somebody else Misses Naberrie."

"You stay out of this!" Jobal snapped and turned to Padme, "You are not being fair Padme, this is the life that you have always wanted and you suddenly want to throw it away form some JEDI!"

"Mother, you're out of hand and I don't want to be in this family anymore."

"Padme you are a lying self-center bitch and I won't stand for my daughter talking to me like that!" Rwuee stepped forward and grasped Jobal's hand just as it was about to strike Padme's face.

"Don't Jobal."

"Can you see that she is throwing the whole world away?! She's throwing away my happiness also!"

"Don't Jobal." He repeated and nodded to Padme, "You are free to go Padme, and I wish you the both of happiness." Padme looked at Palo who had disappeared from the church and nobody had even noticed that he had left.

"Will I ever see you again father?"

"Probably not Padme, I think that after this your mother will want to dis-own you and I'm sorry about that. Just know that I love you very much." She hugged her father and then grabbed Anakin's hand and walked out of the church together. They boarded Anakin's ship and she stared out the window at the ground.

"Now what?" She questioned and looked at Anakin who just smiled and leaned down to capture her lips. She was just happy to be with her Anakin finally and they could finally be together freely. They could finally be free with each other and that's really all that mattered. She didn't care if her mother hated her and dis-owned her, she was just glad that the love of her life and her were finally going to be together. Together forever.

She felt him mumble the words gently against her lips, "I have no idea." She laughed and pressed her lips firmly against his, not caring about anything else in the world but him and being together with him.

--

Palo looked at the ship as it retreated into the clouds. He watched her go and then smiled wickedly, "I will get you Padme and when I do, I will make sure that you are mine for good."

-The End-

--

**Ending Note: So how was it? Horrible? I know it was pretty horrible for me too, but I didn't know how to end it. If you have another idea for Padme's evil plan and how they end up leaving together, then please tell me and I'll re-write it! Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm so glad that you liked it!**

**Thank you so much!**

**Again, I don't know if I'll make a sequel when Palo comes back, I'll think about it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
